


Dragon Ball GT: Retold

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it still has ships, But what else is new?, F/M, Goku is a terrible father, Grand Tour will be slightly different, IDK WHAT LIFE IS ANYMORE, Not Shippy, Older Characters, Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter, Younger characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Pan Son was broken by Goku leaving. She learns to live without him, only for him to come back five years later... as a child! Join her on a journey with her friends around the galaxy to return the Black Star Dragon Balls to Earth before the year is up, or they might not have an Earth to go home to! Largely AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I've been getting back into this fandom and I realized something: everyone hates GT. And I honestly don't know why. I thought GT was really good! Sure, the concept was weird, but they had some great arcs! If nothing else, it's way better than Super and no one can tell me otherwise. Anyway I've always enjoyed reading stories focusing on Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla seeing as though they're the Saiyan kids. They're the future of an entire race. So, I made this. ^_^
> 
> THINGS TO KNOW:  
> 1) Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter and Goten's twin sister here. I've always loved this type of AU and have always wanted to do one, so I did. Don't like it? Well, you don't have to read it.  
> 2) This story will focus mostly on Pan. Ever since I saw GT, she's always been my favorite character throughout the entire franchise.  
> 3) Bulla is a year older than Pan and Goten and Trunks is a year older.  
> 4) This takes place five years after Goku leaves with Uub instead of ten like in the dub. I've heard that that's how it was in the original, so... yeah.  
> 5) Pan might be a bit OOC here, but this is an older, more mature Pan. Goku leaving to train another child scarred her deeply, which also left her a bit bitter. Don't worry, she still has that temper, only much more mannered.  
> 6) Pan and Goten are 18, Bulla is 17, and Trunks is 19 here.  
> 7) Trunks is VP of CC and Bulma is still president. Why is a nineteen year old VP? Let's pretend he graduated high school as 15, college at 19, and became VP in the same year.  
> 8) This WILL be TrunksxPan and BullaxGoten! Don't like these pairings? Again, you don't have to read it. You're more than welcome to, of course, but it would be appreciated if you didn't try to flame me about it. As you can see, there is only one year between the two groups here, so it's perfectly legal.  
> 9) I never really paid attention to the fight scenes as a kid, so forgive me if the power levels and things seem off. I'll do my best to make sure that everything's accurate.  
> 10) Please enjoy the story! :D

"Papa, you can't go!"

Her father turned to look back on his young daughter and knelt down to her level, his usual grin never leaving his face. She had always loved her father's smile, but today it only served to infuriate her. How could he smile at her like that when he was leaving her? "I have to go, Panny," he told her. "Uub needs me. He has a lot of potential in him, he could be very powerful one day."

What about me? she wanted to scream. Don't I have potential? Couldn't I powerful?

Instead, thirteen-year-old Pan Son found tears welling in her eyes. She was vaguely embarrassed to crying at the World Martial Arts Tournament of all places, but ignored that feeling. She didn't care if the whole world could see her cry, she just didn't want her father to leave her. "Papa, please don't leave," she begged. "I- I'll get stronger! I'll train everyday!"

Goku Son gave her a pat on the head. "I won't be long, Panny," he blatantly lied. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone. I'll see you soon. I promise."

Pan sniffed. "You do?" she asked. Yet even as she said this, she knew it wasn't true. He was leaving her, just as he had left her older brother and mother before. Just as he hadn't been there for the first seven years of her and Goten's lives.

He nodded. "Of course. Come on, no more crying. You're a warrior, remember?" She wiped at her eyes, though she knew it was futile.

Speaking of Goten, she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Dad, you can't be serious. What are we supposed to do without you?"

Goku sent the same smile he had gave her to his son. "You'll manage," he assured him. "Take care of your mother and sister, okay? And make sure to keep up you're training!"

Goten nodded, though she could feel the animosity coming from him. He was trying to be strong for the both of them, but she could still feel the raw emotion coming from him. It was odd, Goten was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but this instance was different.

Goku, still wearing that damn smile as he stood to his full height before flying off to wear Uub was. Before anyone could stop him, he was already flying off with the boy. Pan stared at him as long as she could until he was gone from her sight. She fell to the ground and pounded her fists into it, wailing loudly.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it-

~OoOoOo~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Pan Son, now an eighteen year old young woman, sat up from her bed, blinking into the blinding sunlight. Damn, she thought. The same dream again. She honestly wished she could forget that awful day. She wished she could forget Son Goku, the man who claimed to be her father. Sometimes, she wished that he had never come home, that she could have lived the rest of her days with her family without ever knowing of him.

Dragging herself out of bed, Pan began to get ready for the day. She worse her signature outfit; a red crop top with light gray jeans and her famous orange bandanna. She was in her last year of school with her twin brother, so she - reluctantly - pinned the ugly star to one of the loops of her jeans. She assed herself in the mirror and nodded.

Satisfied with how she looked, Pan made her way into the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother was the first to catch sight of her. "Panny," she greeted, smiling at her youngest child.

Pan lazily kissed her mother on the cheek. "Hi, Mama," she greeted, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Surprised to see you up, Pan."

The eighteen-year-old glared at her brother. "And what's that supposed to mean, Goten?" she snapped, not in the mood to deal with him at this hour.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Please don't do this now, you two," she scolded. She recalled when the two had been as close as possible when they were younger, but that all changed when Goku left. Now, all they did was argue. "Goten, leave your sister alone. Pan, hurry and eat before the two of you are late for class."

Her children glared at each other, but nothing more was said between them as they ate their food. Goten, as usual, devoured around three helpings while Pan watched in disgust. He was such a pig! Just like Goku. She pushed her own plate away, because Goten had spoiled her apatite and at the thought of her father.

Her mother looked at her in concern. "Pan, sweetheart, you're not eating?"

She shrugged. "Not very hungry, Mama." Not anymore, at least, she thought, her lip curling as she spared a glance at her brother.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Got something to say, Panny?" he baited.

Pan looked away, biting back the retort that was bubbling in her throat. As much as she wanted to call him out, her mother had said no fighting. She really didn't want to go against her mother, not when she noticed that the years without her husband were weighing down on Chi Chi already. "No, Goten, I don't." She couldn't help adding, "So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop antagonizing baiting me all the time."

Before Goten could say anything, Pan abruptly stood up and stalked out of the house. She didn't even bother waiting for him as she took off towards Satan City. It wasn't as if he couldn't find his own way to school. He'd be just fine without her.

As she flew through the air, Pan couldn't but feel bad for how cross she had been with her brother. Goten was a nice person at heart, but he - like their father - didn't know that he was being insensitive when he said things like that. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she had her mother's temper. She sighed, the wind billowing through her long, dark hair despite her bandana keeping it in place.

She smiled; despite her crappy morning, she had always loved flying. Between training and schoolwork, it was the only time she had to herself. She always went a bit slower on her trips to and from school. It made her feel free.

Yet, she touched down in front of Orange Star High School all too soon. She sighed once more as she entered the building, dreading the day to come.

Don't get her wrong, while she valued her training and took it very seriously, she also had a love for school and learning. She loved reading and had often envied Gohan growing up because he got to go to school and she and Goten didn't. When their time had finally come, she had leapt for joy. The only other children that she and her brother had ever come into contact with were Marron and the Brief's kids and she had been excited to learn new things and make new friends.

Unfortunately, school hadn't gone exactly as planned.

Her schoolwork was no problem. As a child, she had begun to sift through Gohan's books, absorbing the material they contained easily - she had figured it had been due to her Saiyan half, to which she would always be grateful. However, socializing with kids her aged had been the real challenge.

Growing up in the mountains, Pan had no idea what other teenagers were into. This made it hard for her connect with them, which left her isolated from her peers. At first, she had been lost, but as time went on, she found herself not minding being alone as much. It gave her time to think, to focus on her schoolwork and training. Friends would distract her from her goals.

Though, she wouldn't mind having at least one. Things did get lonely from time to time. Heck, even Gohan had had friends when he was a teenager and he had been the nerd of nerds.

Pan shook her head, brushing those thoughts aside. She didn't need friends. She didn't need anyone (except her mother). All she wanted to do was graduate high school, get her college degree, become the strongest warrior on the face, and then maybe get a job as a surgeon or something. Who knew? Maybe along the line she'd get a family.

A family that I'll never abandon, she thought bitterly, trying and failing to keep images of Goku out of her head.

OoOoOo

What just happened?

Pan stared after the boy she had just talked to, her mouth open in shocked. She leaned against the lockers, recalling just what had transpired. Had just been asked out... on a date? She shook her head. It was unthinkable! Boys didn't like her like that. They had never even talked to her before now! So why had this kid - Pablo, was it? - decided to ask her out?

More importantly, why had she said yes?

Pan inhaled deeply, trying to collect her thoughts. That really wasn't like her at all. Maybe she had agreed because she was lonely? But even so, this wasn't just "hanging out." He had actually asked her out on a date. She didn't know the first thing about dating! She had never even worn a dress! Well, not recently anyway. How was she supposed to know how to act on a date?

She tried to calm herself down. It wasn't as if this date counted for anything, right? It wasn't as if she had even known Pablo's name up until today, so it wasn't like she could ruin anything for them if they never had a chance in the first place. Still, it would be nice to get some tips...

"Panny?"

Pan blinked, not realizing that she had been standing in the hallway for quit some time. In front of her was her brother. "Oh, hi," she greeted slowly, looking around. "How long have you been there?"

Goten shrugged. "Not long," he answered nonchalantly. "Are you ready to go?"

Pan bit her lip. "Actually, can you tell Mama that I'm gonna be a little late?" she asked.

Goten looked at her, confused. "Why?" he asked. "You staying after school or something?"

Pan continued to gnaw on her lip in thought. She was debating whether or not telling Goten would be smart. On one hand, she knew that telling her mother that she had a date may not be a bad idea. She doubted that Chi Chi would be mad, she was always saying that Pan didn't get out enough. Add in the fact that she almost never stayed after school would most definitely give her away. On the other hand, the fact that she had a date would give her brother more ammunition to tease her.

Then again, it wasn't like she would be dealing with anything new. He always teased her. Why would now be any different?

So, she decided to be honest. "I have a date."

Goten's eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't really blame him either seeing as though she had never shown in interest in dating. "A date?" he repeated. He stared at her a while before laughing in relief. "Nice one, Pan. Boy, you really had me going there."

Suddenly, a rush of rage flushed through Pan as she clenched her gloved fists. "For your information, Goten," she seethed. "I'm not kidding. Pablo asked me out, like, ten minutes ago."

Her brother's face immediately went straight at the mention of the name of her date. "You mean Pablo Hernandez in the year below us?" he asked, surprisingly serious. "He's your date?"

Pan tilted her head in thought, confused by seriousness. "That sounds about right. Why?"

Goten shook his head. "Panny, that guy's a total tool," he told her. "He's dated his entire year. There's been talk that he takes them out for one date, sleeps with them, and then never talks to them again. He's a heartbreaker."

Pan rolled her eyes. "And? Your point is?" He and Trunks did that all the time. Sure, they might have been a bit more secretive about it, but that didn't make it better. They were just as bad. Hypocrite.

Goten rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Pan thought about this. One side of her was annoyed that he felt the need to protect when all they ever did was fight. Why would he even care? The other side of her knew that he was just looking out for her, in his own way. She shouldn't be mad at him for that.

So, she simply gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Goten," she assured him. "I don't have any feelings for Pablo. I just want to see what dating's like. I promise, nothing serious if going to happen between us."

He looked at her warily. "If you're sure..."

Pan nodded. "Of course I am."

Goten nodded. "Okay then..." He turned away from her, walking off. "See ya later, Panny."

She gave him a small wave. "Bye, Goten." She sighed once he was out of view. Now she had to get ready for her date. Great.

OoOoOo

"So, I've heard that you're the coolest girl in school."

Pan had never met a duller person. Pablo was a walking, talking high school popular boy stereotype. How had he coerced so many girls into dating him? She was so beyond bored on this so-called date. All they had done was walk around Satan City while he went on and on about himself. She had tuned him out for the last ten minutes, letting her mind wander.

This statement, however, brought her back. "Is that so?" she asked, bored. He was obviously lying, no one paid her any mind. She was most definitely far from the coolest.

Pablo nodded. "Uh-huh, and since I'm the coolest boy, this date is perfect."

Pan snorted delicately, but didn't respond. She saw no reason to correct him when he so obviously believed himself. "Must be fate, then," she drawled sarcastically.

He gave her a borderline lecherous grin, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "You know, I could carry your bag if you want," he offered, reaching for her small blue backpack.

She saw what he was playing at and turned abruptly, causing him to fall. "Oh, I haven't seen this movie yet," she proclaimed, pointing to the sign. Thank Kame that was there or she would have had to really embarrass him and she didn't want to do that. "Have you?"

Pablo got up and looked to where she was. "Actually, no I haven't," he told her. "Do you want to see it now?"

"That movie sucked."

Pan bristled, turning on her heel to come face-to-face with the one and only Trunks Brief. "What the hell are you doing here?" she seethed, enraged by the sight of him.

It was no secret that she and Trunks didn't get along. Unlike with Goten, it wasn't something that happened progressively. Ever since the two were kids, they had despised one another. It had been started due to the fact that Trunks was always the one that left she and his younger sister Bulla out, causing them to find solace in each other. The girls might have had very different, but at that age, it hadn't mattered. They had been best friends.

Keyword: had.

Just as she had with Goten, Pan had grown apart from Bulla Breif as well. Though, the cases were different due to the fact that she and the Capsule Corp heiress didn't have anything in common. Couple with the fact that they hadn't seen much of each in the last two years and they had become almost strangers to one another.

While Pan was only distant from Bulla and Goten, the animosity between her and Trunks had only festered. She didn't see much of him these days, but any time they were in the same room together, a fight was sure to break out. She wasn't sure what it was about Trunks Brief that infuriated her so, but all she knew was that she couldn't stand him.

Trunks gave her a casual shrug, smirking at her. "I thought you'd be more happy to see me, Panny," he teased.

Pan scowled at him. "I'd be more happy to see you fall off a cliff," she snapped. "And don't call me that!" It was a name reserved for her family and he was far from family to her.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow mockingly. "What? 'Panny?'" She held her arms firmly at her side, resisting the urge to punch him.

As for Pablo, he was gaping at Trunks in awe. "Hey," he began, drawing the other teens' attention back to him. She had honestly forgotten that he was still there. "Aren't you Trunks Brief, Vice President of Capsule Corp?"

Trunks looked at the boy, unimpressed. "I don't know, do I look like Trunks Brief, President of Capsule Corp?"

Before Pablo could respond, a barrage of gunshots were heard. Both Pan and Trunks turned their attention to the bank where almost the whole police squad was stationed. From what Pan could tell, it looked like a hostage situation. She inhaled deeply before making her way over there. At least know she had something to do.

Trunks shook his head at her. "Can't help yourself, can you, Pan?" he asked in exasperation.

Despite her annoyance with him, Pan sent a smirk his way. "What can I say? It's in my blood." With a wink, she leapt over to where the robbery was being held.

OoOoOo

Pan had dealt with the robbers without breaking a sweat. The only problem had been dealing with some ten-year-old who had kept butting in. Kame, why couldn't people watch their kids? She dusted her hands off, watching in satisfaction as the police apprehended the criminals. Now, to deal with the kid. "Hey, little boy, where's your-?" She stopped short.

During the fight, she hadn't really gotten a good look at him. She had been too preoccupied trying to keep him safe while also making sure that she took care of the robbers. Now that she was looking at him, however, he looked remarkably like-

"Goku?" voiced Trunks, coming up next to her.

The boy brightened, an unmistakably Goku-like grin adorning his face. "Trunks!" he exclaimed in recognition. "Boy, you're like a giant now! Or maybe I just shrunk... It's good to see you!" He looked at her, head tilted in confusion. "Who's your friend?"

This caused a wave of rage to rip through her. Of course he wouldn't recognize her! Why would he expect anything different? "Oh, so you remember him, but you don't remember your own daughter?" she snapped.

Goku's jaw dropped in shock. "Panny?"

OoOoOo

Pan was silent as she sat next to her nephew, Ryo. He was only six, but at that moment he was the only one making sense as he paid no attention to the group, watching his cartoons. Her mother was hysterical and crying on Videl's shoulder, complaining about her husband being a child while she was stuck old. Gohan was trying to sort out what had happened as Goku recounted his story.

"Dad," said her brother calmly. "let's think here. The Dragon Balls are spread across the entire galaxy, right?"

"Uh-huh," answered Goku with a nod. "That's what Mr. Popo said." He was so damn casual about it and that really irritated her. Could he really care less about how her mother was trembling with sadness? Or how her brother was desperately trying not to lose his cool and think about things logically?

Pan was somewhat grateful and envious for the fact that Ryo had been born after her father had left. He was sitting and watching his cartoons in ignorant bliss. He hadn't known Goku. He hadn't loved Goku. In her darkest hours, she clung to the first seven years of her life with just her brothers and mother, her peak of pure innocence. Now, there was only bitterness.

"If that's the case," Gohan began. "it might be easier for you to grow up like any other child."

Chi-Chi pulled away from Videl. "Can you imagine someone my age married to someone like this?" she snapped before burying her face in her hands and sobbing again.

Pan shook her head. He was back for a total of two hours and he had the entire house in disarray.

'Goku! Can you hear me?'

Everyone stopped and looked up to where a strange voice emitting through the air seemed to be coming from. "We sure can, King Kai!" confirmed Goku cheerfully. She clenched her fists at her sides. It completely and utterly infuriated her how he didn't seem to realize the weight of the situation. She held her tongue, however, knowing that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. No one else was being as bold as to admit it, so why should she?

Good. Then listen carefully. I'm afraid I have bad news. I did some research on the Black Star Dragon Balls and what I dug up was quite unsettling. That didn't sound good.

"Just how 'unsettling?'" asked Goku, his demeanor a bit serious for once. Pan was glad someone was able to get his attention.

'Now that a wish had been made, the Earth is endanger of exploding unless all of the Black Star Dragon Balls are found and returned within one year.'

Everyone looked at each other, panicked. One year?! When Goku and Bulma started it took - from what she heard - one year to gather all seven of the regular Dragon Balls on Earth! How were they supposed to find them all around the galaxy?! This was nothing short of a disaster. One, she admitted grudgingly, that wasn't really her father's fault (for once.) Pilaf and his crew would have made a wish with or without him there. They might have even been worse off if he hadn't been there.

'You see, when a wish has been made using the Black Star Dragon Balls, the negative energy left behind begins to take over the planet, causing massive instability and massive self-destruction.'

"King Kai, you've got to be kidding!" insisted Gohan. "One year? That's hardly enough time!"

'I wish I were. I'm afraid there's no other option here.'

There was silence among the Son household, the only sound coming from the TV as Ryo watched his cartoon. Pan unwittingly pulled her nephew into her lap, holding him close.

One year. They only had one year to take a trip around the galaxy and find the Black Star Dragon Balls - which was like finding seven needles in a haystack as big as the galaxy - or the Earth would be destroyed. She was going to lose everything. She couldn't let that happen. So, it was at that moment that Pan Son made a decision, a decision that would change her life forever.

'I'm going to find those Dragon Balls,' she thought firmly. 'And no one is going to stop me. I'll do it on my own if I have to.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my AO3 readers, I won't bore you with what I told my Fanfiction readers as it doesn't really apply to you. So, please enjoy the fic!

"Mama, this is so unfair!" complained Pan, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother had insisted that Gohan and Goten go into space to assist Goku in collecting the Black Star Dragon Balls. When she had offered her assistance, her mother had completely shut her down. Knowing better than to openly argue with her mother, Pan waited until they were alone to speak up.

Chi-Chi paid her daughter no mind as she got started on washing the dishes. "Pan, why do you want to go into space?" she asked, absentmindedly. "You're on your way to valedictorian."

Pan resisted the urge to rolls her eyes. "Mama, I already am valedictorian," she reminded her mother. "The school year is nearly over! Why can't I go?"

Chi-Chi sighed, gently setting the plate she was washing down as she turned to face her daughter. "Panny, why do you think I'm sending Goten and not you?" she asked.

The eighteen year old thought about this for a while, then shrugged. "Because he's a boy?" she guessed. What else could it be? As the youngest female fighter among the Z Fighters, Pan was always being overlooked. She supposed that since Bulla - the only other female Saiyan - showed no interest in fighting, they all assumed that she herself didn't take it as seriously as she did.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Pan, what does your brother do in his free time?" she asked.

Pan scowled. "He spends all his time goofing off and with Valese," she answered. It wasn't that she disliked Valese, she was just so dimwitted! She could barely tell her right foot from her left. Though, she was kind and pretty, so she supposed that was why her brother liked her.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Pan, Goten's grades are barely passing," she informed her daughter. "He has no job and there's nothing going for him here on Earth." She smiled wistfully. "You're the opposite. Your grades are the best in your year and your college acceptances have already started to come in. What seems like the better option?"

She sighed in defeat. "Letting Goten go into space," she admitted. "But he doesn't train as hard as me! He doesn't work to get stronger! Papa and Gohan don't need him, they need me!"

Her mother fixed her with a stern glare. "Pan Willow Son, you're not going into space," she ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument. "End of discussion."

Pan huffed in annoyance before turning on her heel and marching to her room. She flopped onto her bed, but wasn't deterred in the least. Her mother didn't want to give her permission? Fine. She was still going on the trip. She had meant it when she had vowed that no one would stop her. That included her own mother.

OoOoOo

The next day, Pan studied her brother and Bulma as they worked on the spaceship below her. She knew that the older woman had been working on it for quite some time, but had to add the finishing touches so it would be ready to fly soon. She` just hoped that she'd be able to get onto the ship before anyone realized she was on it. It might be hard with her father there, but hopefully he'd be too dimwitted to mention it until they were already in the sky.

She felt a tug on her shirt. "Panny?"

Pan looked down to see Ryo staring up at her, his big blue eyes curious. She picked him up, resting him on her hip. "What's up, buddy?"

Ryo leaned onto her shoulder. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to Goku, who was chatting with Bulma.

She sighed. "That's my Papa," she told him honestly. What was she supposed to say? Gohan and Goten continuously called him "Dad" in front of the boy. The poor kid was probably confused as to how his grandfather could be smaller than him, which was why he asked her.

The young quarter-Saiyan scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "But... he's little like me," he pointed out.

Pan pursed her lips together in thought. "You remember what I told you about Shenron and the Dragon Balls, right?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, someone very bad made a wish on some... different Dragon Balls to make your grandpa small. That's why he's so young. Does that make sense?"

Ryo hesitated, before nodding. "Is that why Daddy and Uncle Goten are going into space?" he asked.

She inhaled sharply. "Yes," she answered. "The Black Star Dragon Balls are different from the regular ones. They're stronger and more dangerous. That's why Papa and your dad and uncle are going to get them. It's very important to get them back."

Pan avoided talking to her nephew as if he was a child - which he was. She had been talking to him as an adult since he was born when she was thirteen. She never talked to him in "baby-talk" because she wanted him to be as smart as he could be. It seemed to have worked since he was exceedingly intelligent for a six year old.

"I know that that's killing you inside, huh, Pan?" teased a new voice.

Pan turned to see her old childhood friend. "Hey, Bulla," she greeted as the bluenette came to lean on the railing next to them. "What's up?"

Bulla shrugged. "Nothing much," she answered. "Just waiting for Mom to finish this damn ship done. I can't think with all the noise they're making."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't the chance that the Earth could explode bother you?" she asked.

The heiress laughed. "Pan, we've been in much worse situations than this," she pointed out. "Your dad and brothers'll handle this just fine and then we can all relax." She grinned. "I'll just be doing the relaxing before the rest of you."

Pan chortled. "I guess you're right." She had to admit, Bulla did have a point. The Z Fighters as a whole had been through far worse situations. They could get the Black Star Dragon Balls back in a year.

Especially with her help.

"Why don't we take Ryo out into town for a bit?" suggested Bulla suddenly, catching her attention. "He shouldn't have to stay cooped up in here all day. Who knows when they'll be done?"

Pan pursed her lips in thought before looking down at her nephew. "How does that sound to you, Ryo?" she asked. "We could get some ice-cream or something if you want."

Ryo smiled largely at her, displaying his two missing front teeth. "Yeah!" he cheered. "Ice-cream, Panny!"

She giggled, allowing her nephew to lead her toward the door, Bulla following close behind them. "Gohan, me and Bulla are taking Ryo into town!" she called out to her brother.

Gohan gave her a thumbs up, not taking his eyes off his work. "That's fine, Pan," he answered, probably not paying her full attention. "Be back in around an hour and a half, that's when we're taking off."

Pan rolled her eyes as she, Bulla, and Ryo walked out of Capsule Corp. She loved her brother, but he was just so... busy lately. He and Videl both were, especially now that they were working on that spaceship. She couldn't help but wonder how that was affecting their son.

Oh, well. Maybe she and her brothers being in space would force Videl to spend more time with her son.

She made sure to hold Ryo's hand tightly as they walked through West City, also keeping an eye on Bulla. Her nephew was the grandson of Hercule Satan and the other girl was the heiress to Capsule Corp. If the wrong person caught sight of them... She shivered. They might have been part Saiyan, but Ryo was only six and Bulla had never trained a day in her life. Who knew what could happen?

Ryo was blissfully unaware, but Bulla seemed to get the hint and moved so that she was in Pan's view. She nodded, satisfied as they made their way to the nearest ice-cream parlor. Pan smiled in remembrance.

On the rare times that all four of them got along, she, Bulla, Goten, and Trunks would hang out here. It was a sort of "safe-zone." She and Trunks had made an unspoken agreement to not fight there. If for nothing else, neither one of them had wanted to spoil the time for Goten and Bulla. They were the unofficial peacemakers among the group.

"Panny, can I have chocolate and vanilla?" asked Ryo once they entered.

Pan shrugged. "I don't see why not, kiddo." He beamed at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He was just so darn cute! She suddenly clenched her fist, an unpleasant thought invading the positive ones. She had been innocent at his age too. Until her father had abandoned her and her brother for another kid.

Try as she might, she just couldn't let that go. She and her brother were strong. Heck, they had ascended to Super Saiyan when they were seven! Why couldn't he have stayed with them? To make them stronger? He hadn't even known Uub!

She shook those thoughts from her head. She shouldn't be thinking about him. She should be focusing on spending time with her nephew and old friend. Though, if she was being honest with herself, she would have to think about him if she planned on going into space with him. She smiled to herself, it could be like "family bonding" between her and her brothers and father. She suddenly scowled; if only Trunks wasn't going too.

Goten had informed her that Vegeta had - literally - dragged he and Trunks to Capsule Corp to go on this trip. Stupid Trunks, he was going to ruin this for her! She took a deep breath to calm down, reminding herself that this wasn't a vacation. The entire world was at stake here. And she was more than prepared for it.

Pan was suddenly aware of fingers snapping in front of her face, drawing her attention the bluenette in front of her. She blinked. "What?"

Bulla rolled her eyes. "Pan, I've been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes," she told her, hands on her hips. "Mind telling me what you're thinking so deeply about?"

Pan shook her head. "Nothing," she lied. "It's nothing, Bulla." She noticed that her nephew already had his ice-cream and was sitting at a booth, eating it happily. She was about to go slide in next to him when her old friend grabbed her shoulder.

"You're thinking of sneaking onto the ship, aren't you?"

Pan stopped. She turned back to face Bulla, the bluenette deadly serious for once. She studied the girl's face, intending to find any hints as to what she was planning. Even though she hadn't spent time with her in a while, she knew her. Bulla Briefs, though a seemingly nice girl, always had an ulterior motive, was always scheming to play the odds in her favor.

It was for this reason, she didn't trust her at all.

So, Pan kept her face impassive. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bulla smirked. "You know, I might have believed you if you hadn't been glaring at your dad earlier," she told her. "I thought to myself, now why would she be glaring at her dad? She hasn't seen him in years, she should be happy. Then, I realized." She got closer to her. "You hate him."

Pan swallowed thickly, hoping the girl couldn't see how right she was. "My feelings in regards to my father are none of your concern," she said firmly. What in Dende's name was she playing at?

But Bulla went on as if she hadn't heard her, "It makes sense. He isn't there for the first seven years of your life and then randomly shows up?"  
Bulla, shut up. She didn't know what was going on, but Bulla was pushing her buttons. She could feel that temper of hers rising, but tried to stamp it down. She was not going to lose it in front of her nephew.

Despite her silent pleas, the girl continued, "Then, after six years of deluding all of you that he would stay, he leaves again. To make matters worse, it's to train another child. A child that he sees potential in. Wonder what he saw in Uub that he didn't see in you?"

Shut up, shut up, shut up-

Bulla chuckled, her blue eyes sparkling with cruelty. "Then, he comes back. Of course he comes back. But this time? He's a child. Just another excuse to not be a father."

Before Pan knew it, she had flipped Bulla into the wall, pinning her there. Her hand was pressed into the girl's collarbone, her eyes narrowed into slits. Her teeth were clenched so hard, she thought that they might shatter. She could feel her ki flailing around her, barely restrained. Luckily, there had been no one in the shop except for the cashier, who looked much too afraid to call the police on her.

Bulla, on the other hand, simply raised a cocky eyebrow. "Did I strike a nerve, Pan?" she mocked calmly. They both knew that Pan could kill her. Easily, in fact. Bulla had potential, but didn't train. She was powerless against her. Yet, she wasn't afraid. Why? Why was she so assured that Pan wouldn't kill her?

Ryo answered that question by crying out and running towards her. His small fists gripped her pants. "Panny!" he cried. "Panny, please let her go!"

Pan dared to look into his big blue eyes and inhaled deeply. She couldn't kill Bulla. Not only did she not want to, but she'd immediately be cast from the Z Fighters - and her family. That was, if Vegeta didn't kill her first. So, reluctantly, she let the teen go and powered herself down.

Bulla dusted herself off. "I thought so."

Pan clenched her fists so hard, she was on the verge of drawing blood. "Care to explain, Bulla?" she hissed.

She grinned. "I had to see for myself," she elaborated, her entire demeanor changing. "See, you've been training non-stop since Goku left, right?" She snorted. "Trunks and Goten never train anymore. They've done nothing since they fought Buu. They're weak." She smiled at her companion. "But you? You're crazy strong! Your ki spiked up like crazy!"

Pan raised an angry eyebrow. "So, the only reason you pissed me the fuck off, was because you wanted to see how strong I was?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

Ryo giggled, his fear of his aunt forgotten. "Panny said a bad word!" She was going to be royally screwed if Ryo told Gohan that she swore in front of him, but at that moment, Pan didn't really care. This was why Bulla couldn't be trusted! She was manipulative and sneaky.

Bulla must have known what she was thinking, because she held her hands out in defense. "Honest to Dende, I didn't really mean what I said. I just wanted to make sure that the Earth would be in good hands."

Pan rolled her eyes. "You could have just asked me to power up."

Bulla crossed her arms. "You would have held back," she pointed out. "You're like your brother in that regard. You only show all of your strength when you're angry. That's how he beat Cell."

Pan sighed, knowing that it wouldn't do anyone any good to be angry with the girl. Besides, she did have a point. Pan knew that she was most powerful when she was angry, just like Gohan. In all honesty, it was smart of Bulla to check. The less powerful Z-Fighters probably just assumed that Goku - and if not, Gohan - would handle everything as always, but what if he couldn't? It was good to know that there were other super powered warriors fighting for Earth.

"Anyway, we should head back," the heiress suggested. "We scared the crap out of that cashier and they'll probably be taking off soon." She winked. "You wouldn't want to miss that." Pan reluctantly nodded in agreement. She took Ryo's hand and they followed Bulla back to Capsule Corp.

OoOoOo

Unfortunately, the ship wasn't quite finished when they arrived.

Pan huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms. Bulma and her brother were the smartest people in the world, how hard could it be? Then again, she hadn't helped to build it, so she supposed she couldn't complain. Yet, as she looked around, she grinned. Bulma and Gohan were discussing something off to the side, Videl was busy with her son, Goten was on the phone, and Trunks was talking - more like arguing, actually - with his father. The only one who was watching her was Bulla and she winked at her.

No one could stop her.

With a smirk, Pan crept into the ship, floating as to not make any noise. She snuck into the main control room where there were four seats and a control panel. There was a big red button, probably for take-off. "Not bad, Bulma," she commented to herself.

"What are you doing in here?"

Pan jumped, whipping around to see Goten and Trunks, staring at her curiously. "Oh, hey, guys," she greeted with a small wave, trying to keep her voice calm. Idiot! she cursed herself. You couldn't sense their ki?! "What's up?"

Goten crossed his arms, looking at her suspiciously. "Mom told you that you couldn't come," he reminded her. "So, why are you in here?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "I'm just looking at she ship," she lied smoothly. "She never said I couldn't look at it."

Trunks smirked. "Wishing about what will never be, Panny?" he teased.

Pan closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to five. She wasn't about to let Trunks ruin this for her. If she wanted to go, she had to get them to leave. To do that, she had to play this carefully. "I have no interest in going to space," she told them, her face straight. If nothing else, she knew she was a good liar. That is, when her head was clear. "I have a life right here on Earth." She looked at Goten. "Though, I heard Valese tell her friends that if you go another day without calling her, she's going to break up with you."

She knew that would get him. Goten followed Valese like a lost puppy. Whenever she was angry at him, he'd sulk for days. She thought it was ridiculous; all that for a girl, what a joke!

Sure enough, her brother gaped at her, his eyes wide. "What?" He turned to leave. "I have to go talk to her right now! I won't be able to in space!"

But Trunks grabbed his shoulder. "You idiot, she's lying to you," he told him. "She's trying to get rid of us so that she can sneak into space."

Damn him.

Goten blinked, processing this before looking over at Pan. "Why would you want to go into space?" he asked.

Pan crossed her arms. "You're going to listen to him? Trunks doesn't know me at all!"

"Leave her alone, Trunks."

Everyone turned to see Bulla standing in the control room doorway. Her hands were on her hips, her icy blue eyes narrowed at her brother. "You're always messing with her," she continued. "Especially in these last few days." She smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you had a crush on her."

As absolutely furious as Pan had been with Bulla earlier, she would be eternally grateful for her distraction. Trunks started sputtering incoherently and Goten blinked in confusion. She nodded in the bluenette's direction and attempted to sneak past the two male hybrids. With any luck, she'd be able to find a good place to hide long enough for takeoff.

Unfortunately, Goten caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and pointed. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed dramatically. "I knew it! You do want to go into space!" He looked slightly hurt. "Why did you lie?"

Pan felt slightly bad for lying to him, but then reminded herself that they weren't as close as they had been. It was none of his business. "Goten, don't look at me like that," she snapped. "I don't owe you anything."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Enough of this nonsense," he decided, approaching her. "Pan, you and Bulla get off the ship. We're taking off soon and we can't let anything delay us." He glared at her. "I don't think I have to remind you that this mission in time-sensitive. We don't have time for your games."

Pan felt anger well inside her and closed her fist tightly. She absolutely detested Trunks Briefs on a regular basis, but what he had just said struck a nerve. "I don't play games," she hissed coldly. Her ki was rising rapidly and Bulla and Goten shrunk back in caution. Even Trunks looked a bit apprehensive. "I take training as seriously as you. Even more so! I deserve to go on this trip more than either of you!"

"Pan-" warned Bulla, but she was cut off.

"Don't say a goddamn thing to be, Bulla Briefs," she seethed, the memories from earlier infuriating her even more. Did they think that she liked this? Being angry all the time? Because she didn't. She hated it. Yet, she hated being underestimated and cast aside even more. They made her this way. All of them.

"Panny..." started Goten, concern shining in his eyes. Pan took a deep breath, her brother's worry for her calming her down a bit. Though they were no longer close, she still loved and cherished him. She never wanted to hurt either of her brothers, or her mother for that matter. They were all she had.

Trunks, however, just scowled. "Typical," he sneered. "Pan throws another tantrum and gets everything she wants, just like the spoiled brat she is."

That was the final straw. The rage inside Pan broke and she slammed her fist onto the closest thing to her. Her ki erupted and made Bulla stumble back and the boys wince. But they all froze when they saw exactly what she had done.

Pan was snapped out of her angered stupor when the ship began to shake slightly, the main door closing shut close in the main room. "W-What's happening?" she asked, her ki lowering back to normal.

Trunks sent a vicious glare her way. "You just pressed the takeoff button!" he yelled at her.

Pan's eyes trailed down to her hand and she saw that she had, indeed, had pressed the big, red takeoff button that she had spotted earlier. But Goku and Gohan weren't on the ship! And Bulla was... This was never her intention! "Everyone sit down and buckle in!" she instructed.

No one dared to argue with her, just doing as she told them. The four hybrids braced themselves as the ship began launching itself out of earth's atmosphere. The ride was... bumpier than it should have been. Shit! I must have launched before the final touches were put on. Everyone knew that the little things were what screwed you over in the end.

Dear Dende, what had she just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to not have Goku with them. Just to keep the focus on the four teens. Sorry, Goku fanboys! Lol, just kidding. But I didn't want Goku to upstage the kiddos there. He tends to do that (alas, poor Gohan). I'm also gonna try to update every Sunday, so we'll see how that goes. Let's hope I can keep up with that. Keep in mind that I'm still in school. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wasn't expecting it to be this long! I'll try to make all my chapters just as long, but don't blame me if I fall short sometimes. Now, this time, I'm gonna be smart with my story and try to write everything in advance, then post weekly. I've never tried it before, but I'm sure that it's a lot less stressful. Oh! I also have a question for you guys! Should I include Goku in the Grand Tour or leave him out? I want to just focus on the Saiyan kids, but I also feel like it wouldn't be the same without Goku. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> That being said, I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
